I must move on
by LEXX 101
Summary: After a car crash,Shawn Michaels looses the love of his life.will he ever love again? Shawn/Rebecca Shawn/Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Shawn Michaels finds love in some one else after his wife dies from a car crash.

Pairing:

Shawn/Rebecca

Shawn/Stephanie McMahon

Friends: Hunter and John Cena

--

Part: One

Dad wake up its Moring it's my birthday!

Shawn opened his eyes and saw his son jumping up and down on his side of the bed

Happy birthday sport! Come here and give your old man a hug.

Cameron hops into his dad's arms.

I love you sport. I love you too dad.

Cameron hops down from his mom and dad's bed and back to his room to wake his sister Cheyenne up.

Shawn and Rebecca have been married for about eight years, they are the happiest family.

Shawn gets up from the bed and wakes his wife up with a kiss on the lips.

Good morning baby. Rebecca said while rubbing her eyes.

Rebecca gets up from bed and gets dressed.

"Baby I need to go out for a little while. I need I need to get Cameron a birthday cake so I'll be back like in a two hours OK."

Rebecca goes over to her husband and kisses him on the lips.

I love you baby

Shawn hugs her close to him. I love you too.

He released her from his arms and Kiss her cheek

Rebecca grabs her car keys and heeded out the door two the store.

She gets into her car and drives off.

While she keeps her eyes on the road a car be hind her lose control of the car and Shacks right into her. Her car slides to the side of the road and comes crashing into a tree.

The Last thing on her mind before her fate it's how much she loves Shawn and her kids and then everything becomes black.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Losing the Ones you Love

**Part Two: Losing the Ones you Love**

Rebecca's Body was hidden under the crushed car. People everywhere and even out of their houses ran torts the car as the car started to smoke. One of the men ran around the driver's side to see if anybody is hurt. He saw Rebecca with her face down with blood all over her face along with cuts and stretches and with one peace of glass sticking out of her head. One of the guys yelled for some one to call 911 while the others tore the door off the driver's side and quickly pulled Rebecca's body out of the car and gently laid her body on the ground. The same guy, who pulled her out the car, keeled down to her and checked her pulse. There was a weak one.

"Were the hell the emts when you need one." One of the guys shouted".

The next thing they new was a loud noise came from down the street as police cars and fire trucks and a ambulance came rushing down the street. The EMTs came running out the car along with a stretcher out ambulance to the car which started to go into flames. The police back everyone away from the street making them step far a way the car as the flames in the car begin to rise the fire fighters ran to the car with water hose putting the fire out as the EMT retrieve Rebecca's body onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance as two of them got into the back and closed the doors as they drove of rushing to the hospital. On their way to the hospital, the paramedics tried to wake Rebecca. She was breathing little but her heartbeat was soon slowing down they were soon loosening her very slowly.

When they arrived at the hospital and into ICU Rebecca Michaels was announced dead at 10:00 A.M in the hospital doctors did their best to save her.

--

How will Shawn Michaels and the kids feel when they find out Rebecca is dead?

Find out on the next part if you want to

Just Review if you want me to put in the next part


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two: Bad news **

**As Cameron and Cheyenne is playing up stairs playing while waiting for their mother to come. Shawn is down stairs getting everything set up for the party for the night. As Shawn was about to hang up the last banner over the table, the phone started to ring. **

**Shawn Almost fell of the ladder with its loud ring. Shawn took a deep breath and got down from the ladder and threw down the banner and ran over to the phone and picked it up.**

"**Hello Hi is this Shawn Michaels "?**

"**Yes this is him **

"**Mr. Michaels this doctor and I have some bad news about your wife **

**Sadness and despair soon felled Shawn.**

"**What kind of bad news"?**

"**Your wife Rebecca got into a bad car crash with a drunk driver her body was in very bad condition which she had a lot of internal bleeding in her head and long with many cuts and broking bones, and ribs. The condition was so bad that she died on the way to the hospital we tried to revive her but she didn't wake up. I'm so sorry sir we did every thing we can."? **

**With that Shawn slammed the pone down and dropped to the floor and put his head in his hands as tear made their way threw his eyes as he cried his eyes out.**

**He couldn't believe it the love of his life died and now he is left alone to take care of his kids by him self.**

**How would he tell his kids that mommy is dead?**

**He hope at that moment that the kids would stay up stairs he can't even see the sad and heartbroken look on their faces by the bad news.**

**But soon his luck ran out because soon as he knew it Cameron and Cheyenne ran down the stairs to see if their **

**Mother was back, but all they saw was their daddy was on the floor with his head in his hands crying his eyes out.**

**They went over to their father to ask what's wrong and why is he crying **

"**Dad why are you crying"?**

**Cam asked as he sat beside his father along with his sister.**

**Shawn turned around and faced his son and his daughter.**

**"Oh cam I've got a call from someone and they said that mommy didn't make it to the store".**

**Cam soon had worry in his eyes.**

"**What do you mean by that daddy"? What did you mean that she didn't make it"?**

**Shawn soon broke down again.**

"**Cam she got into a car accident. She died baby"**

**Cameron and Cheyenne hugs his father as they both started to cry **

"**I want my Mommy I want mommy" Cheyenne and Cameron cries out**

"**Oh honey mommy went to heaven I'm sorry baby"**

**Shawn said trying to clam the both of them down **

**Shawn soon pulls them both into his arms as all three of them soon broke down.**

**Next part coming soon**


End file.
